Life Line
by Valora Holmes
Summary: He was her life line, she found his saviour, he found forever, she was granted eternity. A short fairytale. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Life Line**

The highway was a wreck. Crushed cars littered the space, the emergency vehicles were far behind; and the blonde doctor was following the weak voice, only he could hear, sobbing.

"Help me, please, someone." the quiet voice called, then coughing. The doctor thought the sobbing voice sounded like a sobbing girl, very young, choking on the fumes.

Dr Cullen rushed out of the sight of the other medics, then he sped to the crying girl. He found her crushed into the small space between a number of collided cars. She had her arms through the window of the upturned car to her right, and she was taking to someone.

"Robert, wake up please." She begged, having not yet noticed Dr Cullen.

"I'm here to help." Dr Cullen stated.

The Girl turned...

* * *

_A/N: I know it's short but please tell me what you think, and whether I should continue from what you've just read._


	2. Chapter 1

The girl turned…

"Help, please help," she whimpered, "Save him, please." Her voice pleading.

Dr Cullen held his arms out to her. "Come here, I'll help you out, then I'll help your friend."

The girl grasped onto Dr Cullen's hands. He pulled and helped her to clamber onto the bonnet of the car that was separating them. Dr Cullen then grasped on to her hips. "Jump," He whispered, and he didn't let her go until she was placed firmly on the road surface.

He almost immediately jumped into the space the girl had just vacated, and he checked the scene. There was a young man trapped in the upturned car.

Dr Cullen assessed the scene. The young man's legs were trapped and he sounded like he had trouble breathing. Dr Cullen carefully used his secret vampire strength, to remove the barriers that were holding the young man in the car.

Carefully, and ever so slowly Dr Cullen eased the young man out of the upturned car. The young girl audibly gasped when she saw all the cuts that her friend had recieved.

* * *

Soon the girl, Amber, was clinging to Dr Cullen, as he ran with the young man in his arms.

They came upon a house in the forest. "This is the hospital?" Amber asked.

"To you and your friend it is. My private hospital." Dr Cullen replied.

When they reached the door, a young woman opened it, and then Dr Cullen took the chance to run up the stairs. He placed the man on the hospital bed, and then helped Amber down from his back.

The young woman from the door was soon in the room, escorting Amber to another room, "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

_A/N: Yet another short chapter, but please let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 2

Amber was soon settled into a room; Dr Cullen told her to rest and to focus on getting better.

Dr Cullen, however then spent hours working with her friend. Making sure the young man would pull through. His wife forced him to take a break after the young man had been in a stable condition for a few hours.

While Dr Cullen was chatting to his wife in the kitchen, the young man's condition worsened. It took seconds for Dr Cullen to diagnose the problem; the young man was dying from his injuries, and the only way to save him would be to change him.

The young man reminded Dr Cullen, of someone he once met. They would have been the same age, just about a century had passed since young Edward Masen had died.

Dwelling on the past never did anybody any good. But this time it helped save the young man. Dr Cullen decided to help this young man, and succeed in where he failed those so many years ago.

The doctor's wife took charge of the situation, and went to look after Amber. The young girl would have to eventually go back to her normal life; she was too young to join her friend, and she was in almost perfect health. While the doctor tended to his patient, his wife visited Amber. She discovered the name of the young man who was going through the painful change; Eddie Masen.

The next morning, the doctor's wife took Amber into the town, just to get some new clothes, she told Amber what was happening back at the house, and that Amber couldn't stay with them, because she'd be in danger. Amber understood, but asked why she couldn't join her friend. The doctor's wife explained that because of her age, Amber would still be classed as an immortal child, and then she, her creator and anyone who knew, would be destroyed.

Amber decided that she would say goodbye to her friend, then she'd find a place to call home. They had orginially run away. Eddie being sixteen at the time, and able to drive, took his father's car, and picked up Amber on his journey. Amber knew Eddie only saw her as a little sister, but he kept her safe and they had done well together, but it had been the crash which had resulted in their split.

**-X-**

_1 decade later_

Amber was working as a nurse in a little town. She'd decided to follow in the footsteps of her savior, and help people; only in the mortal way. She'd found the town as she had hitch hiked away from the 'Private Hospital' where she left Eddie.

She did little much other than work and wonder how her friend was doing; she hadn't seen him since the crash, and she could't remember his laugh anymore, but his smile lingered in her memories. He was much more than just a friend to her, he was her Life Line; saving her when no one else could, and not giving up like everyone else had. He'd given her a chance at something new, and everytime there was the chance, he'd offered to try and give her an almost normal life; she chose running with him over the group homes every time, no matter how many times he said it, she knew he never meant it, everytime she considered the offer she saw the flash of sadness within his gaze.

He could be anywhere now, living with his new family, or on his own. He could have found a girl to spend his eternity with, or he could be just like he had been before, a bit of a loner, with a soft spot for helping people. She hoped that he was alright, and hoped that he could find peace finally.

"Nurse Sands," Matron called, and Amber turned.

"We have a new doctor starting today. He'll be in his office. Room 4J. I'm expecting you to be of assistance to him." Matron then left.

Amber quickly placed the files back onto the pile, and headed to the fourth floor. She found room J with ease, and knocked before waiting to be called in.

When she entered, she recognised the man behind the desk, "Dr Cullen?" She asked.

Dr Cullen kept Amber by his side almost all of the shift, he said it was always nice to have a nurse on hand when one was needed. They chatted away, and Amber help when she was needed.

It was almost the end of their shift, when they were called to pick up an incoming trama. They were sent to the roof to meet the air ambulance. There were two other doctors there, and they looked suspisiously at Amber when she arrived with Dr Cullen.

Amber stood to the side as the two doctors helped lower the patient out of the helicopter. Dr Cullen and Nurse Sands were instructed to get the minor injury.

As the other doctors headed for the elevator, someone threw themselves out of the copter, and at Amber; she fell and tumbled of the edge of the building, only just being able to grasp onto the ledge. Dr Cullen reached out to try and help her but her fingers slipped and she fell to the ground. A tewnty Story fall killed her.

Dr Cullen escorted the other patient to the ward, then went to find out where Amber's body had been taken; straight to the morgue apparently. Dr Cullen wasted no time, he ran as fast as he could, without looking too out of place, to the morgue.

It was here he heard the heart beat. The scene reminded him of how he had found the young woman who was now his wife. There was no one in here but the dead and Amber.

When he found the body he was horrified that it was still alive. There was so much damage done that he found it hard to believe that the heart was still beating. Being careful to take note of the fading heartbeat, Dr Cullen filled out all of the paperwork, and covered his tracks. It being the end of his shift, he took Amber's body and ran home.

**-x-**

Amber awoke from what felt like Hell. There in front of her was Eddie, the man she'd travelled with. He was stood at the foot of the bed looking at her.

"You grew up," he whispered.

"I had no choice." she replied.

Eddie was at her side in less than a second. His beautiful smile gracing his lips, he leaned in and kissed her.

Amber felt the fireworks that so many of her friends had spoken about. Eddie sent electricity running through her. He completed her.

Somewhere in the world behind them, someone cried out of joy. Dr Cullen held his wife as she smiled through her tears, seeing that her son now had found his love, in that girl she'd looked after so many years before.

And so they all lived Happily Ever After.

The End


End file.
